


饮酒

by aaaaAmira



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaAmira/pseuds/aaaaAmira





	饮酒

鸣人这夜回家连正门都没走，径直翻了那扇还亮着光的窗子。  
佐子已然在软榻上。她合着眼，趴在一个玉枕上，墨色的头发肆意散着，皱巴巴的薄被掩了她一双臀丘和半条大腿，丝毫不妨碍鸣人晓得她胴体雪白。  
鸣人瞟了眼小几上的酒壶，杯子却只有一个；走进了再看她，又突然嗅到她身上兰花香味里的一丝酒气。鸣人也不恼她独自斟酌，伸手为她勾开鼻息间吹起的发丝，目光自她两块凸起的肩胛骨落进她背脊的曲线，直至腰窝和半掩的股缝。  
流觞曲水——鸣人不知怎么就想到了。可他一贯不只想想，于是佐子便这么被酒浇了个机灵。  
鸣人倾了酒壶，让酒液沿着佐子光滑的脖颈，顺势流进她背脊里的那条凹陷，开春化雪一般，最后在她腰窝汇为一滩。鸣人无心看这美景，一双眼睛全在佐子胸脯，那两只被伏身的动作倾压了的乳房。  
那是鸣人宝贝的东西，含在嘴里是一对温热的雪团，捧在手心是一双听话的玉兔，做爱时，便是叫他疯魔的春药。他昨夜还因她们欲仙欲死，临走时照例细细吻了她们作别。  
佐子轻轻抬了抬身子，腰窝处的一小滩酒液猛地晃了几下，一滴酒不幸洒出来，顺着她不足五指宽的侧腰淌下来，悄悄洇到软垫里。  
“别动啊我说。”  
鸣人提了半个调子，一手护着佐子的后腰，一手小心翼翼地团了一只雪白的乳，故意往那翘起的嫩尖上拧了一下。  
“洒了我要罚的。”  
“发什么疯啊你。”  
佐子未再动，只斜眸瞪了他一眼，五分愠恼三分水汽，剩了两分，便是只有鸣人能解的风情。  
“情趣～”  
鸣人笑着往她白里透红的脸颊上亲了一口，埋头到她腰间，将那滩酒嘬了一口，又嘬一口。  
“漏了一滴。”  
鸣人再嘬一口，笑着在她腰眼处咬了一下；那是佐子敏感处，再加她不设防备，微微一侧身便将腰间盛的酒尽数打翻了。  
“……”  
佐子未来得及冒出补救的心思，叫一双大手一捞，仰翻了身体便被抱进一个怀里，鸣人一手托了她背，欺身去与她四目相对。  
“现在全漏了。”  
“怎样？”  
佐子扯着鸣人两只耳朵，张嘴往他脸颊上咬了口，他胡子扎扎，挠得她心里直发痒。  
“没酒吃，便吃你……”  
两人抱了彼此拥吻。佐子伸手扯他后领，勒得鸣人弓起身体，她扯得越紧便贴得越近，直叫鸣人憋红了一张脸，仓皇从这深吻里逃开。  
佐子恐怕是这世上最会叫他脸红的女人。  
鸣人咬着牙扯自己身上的衣服，佐子乖乖坐正了，偏着头眨了下漂亮的瑞凤眼，一手扯了皱巴巴的薄被掩上自己雪白的双乳，不一会儿又被粗暴地扯了下去。  
赤膊的鸣人将佐子翻了个身，又捉了她两只乳房叫她不得伏身，也不管她嘤咛一声欲拒还迎，照着她混了酒香和兰香的脊背便下了口。  
鸣人半寸半寸咬她皮肉，齿间叼了厮磨在痛痒之间，两只手也不闲着，手心覆着那两枚雪团，两指一夹，捻了粒乳头逼着佐子浪叫；待她嗓音鼻息高亢婉转得动人，鸣人方才慢吞吞地游走了她半个脊背。  
“白……白痴……”  
鸣人此时舔着佐子方才盛酒的腰窝，舌尖把酒气搜刮了一遍又一遍；佐子颤着唤一句，这才发现自己软得无力的腰正不知廉耻地扭个不停，老老实实地妄图贴上鸣人的舌头。  
“怎么了我说？”  
鸣人探着舌尖，由下自上舔出一条水渍，仿佛倒流的酒液，最后淤在佐子侧颈，和了她一片香汗淋漓。  
“快……进来……”  
佐子最后两字已是声若蚊虻；鸣人暗想，自己便是这世上唯一一个叫她全身发红的男人了。  
“这就来……”  
鸣人一手将人放至榻上，一手扯了自己裤头释放出硬得出水的性器，佐子在他欺身前默契分了一双腿，露出咬痕斑驳的腿根和展了半点缝隙的小穴，娇嫩的小核已充了血，挂了些透明的淫水仿佛卧于蚌中的红珍珠，鸣人一手撑在她腰侧，另一手伸了根麦色手指，将那带水的蚌肉分了开，在佐子一声酥叫后露出一方红肿的嫩穴。  
只要佐子在，他们几乎每夜都做爱。  
鸣人想起昨晚的缠绵。佐子在他灼热的视线一件一件剥了衣物，钻到他怀里时早红透了一张小脸；爱抚她全身时她张着吮吻后湿淋淋的小嘴，痴迷地唤了“鸣人”两字，勾着脚尖将腿缠到他腰上，露出她私处另一张湿淋淋的小嘴；自己意乱情迷受用着她这姿态，红着眼便将胀得紫红的肉棒整根喂了那下头的小嘴，又伸了一指予上头的小嘴吮着；佐子那嫩穴里媚肉将胀大的肉棒缠了又缠，带了水的紧湿滚烫将鸣人逼得失了心智，偏生上头那嘴怎么都合不上了，嘴角挂了涎液，只余一条细软的小舌，已被鸣人调教得极会谄媚，此时勾了他指尖戏弄得他节节败退，叫鸣人只得撤了手指换上一长串舌吻。  
他都忘了，两个人做了几次，自己高潮了几次，佐子又高潮了几次；他只记得自己的涎液留在佐子雪白的乳上，双手一揉便又黏到自己手心；精液也都一滴不漏地在佐子肚子里交了货，可她一次高潮，便又混着淫水从痉挛不止的小洞里被挤着流到他自己的腿根；他还记得佐子眼睛都哭红了，半个停字都没讲。  
鸣人此刻没落忍，再一瞧她红亮红亮的小嘴，想起今早自己晨勃时，佐子红着眼圈给他卖力吞吐。  
鸣人正陷在旖旎飘绪中，佐子则等了半天不见他动，伸脚在他颈侧踢了一下。  
“不做滚。”  
佐子的声音尚带了潮气，那是鸣人留在她身体里的；自打还是个雏儿便跟了鸣人，佐子自是知道这男人是个情事老手，也晓得自己若矫揉造作收放不开，这男人断不会天天爬自己的床。  
“急什么？”鸣人对着坦诚一句受用的很，他喜欢佐子，不光是她的脸蛋和身子，还因她虽害羞却不矫情，舒服了便要缠绵，不舒服遍要翻脸，“换个地方。”  
佐子一眯眼，还没揣摩鸣人这话的意思，肿起来的小穴便被鸣人的舌头缠上了——她舒服得长叹一声，将腿分得更开，叫鸣人入的更方便，她记起早上鸣人在她深喉处的高潮，自己果然没白费力气。  
鸣人不知佐子在揣摩什么，也懒得知道，一条舌头钻到她小嘴里便被肉壁夹了，只是湿淋淋地又夹不大紧；鸣人索性埋得深了些，鼻尖都在进出的动作里顶到了不远处的小核，叫那些饥渴的媚肉愈发疯狂地与他舌苔纠缠，他便在这档口似是不经意地勾了几下舌尖，流出来的淫水便连他嘴都接不住了，只得尽数往她股缝滑落了，将软垫洇了大片。  
连舌头也喜欢上佐子了。  
可到底是哪儿最先开始喜欢她的？眼睛？脑子？还是心？鸣人还没来得及理清思路，佐子揪着软垫，扬起头颅，高潮了。  
“我说，认罚不认罚？”  
鸣人吞了吞口水，指尖顺着出水的小洞，来到她臀间的后穴，画了那肉褶将入不入。  
“还不快点儿……”  
佐子知道，夜还长的很。

#Fin


End file.
